The phrase “sports related shape” as used herein means any one of various sports related shapes, including, but not limited to, a football, a soccer ball, a baseball, a golf ball, a race car driver's helmet, stacked tires, and a football helmet.
The phrase “a renewable resource” as used herein means any renewable resource, including, but not limited to, corn sugar or a fibrous residue remaining after sugarcane or sorghum stalks are crushed to extract their juice.
The present invention relates to a novel and unique personalizable sports themed ice chest, and methods of constructing and utilizing same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and unique personalizable sports themed ice chest fabricated from a renewable resource, and methods of constructing and utilizing same.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional ice chests, and at the same time to provide a very convenient and unique personalizable sports themed ice chest.